


Not Dark Yet

by finesharp



Series: Incision [2]
Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesharp/pseuds/finesharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luigi is six, living in California with his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Dark Yet

It's not dark yet.

Luigi is six, living in California with his father. He spends most of his days running around right now; he was recently expelled from his second kindergarten and his father doesn't have time to find him a new one right now.

He is allowed to stay out until dark, but like all the rules, he ignores it until he is dragged home. Besides, the darkness comes faster and earlier these days, and he's decided that it's unfair.

Finally one day his father is waiting for him at breakfast. The television is on, talking about smogs and indexes in a pleasant voice. Luigi likes the word smog. It's fun to say, and makes a nice sound in his mouth. He murmurs it a couple of times while the maid makes his cereal.

"You'll start a new school today, Luigi," his father says, and Luigi has not yet learned that arguing with his father is futile.

"I don't wanna go to school."

"You're a child. Your wants are unimportant. This is what you need to do."

It's still not light when Luigi is finally dragged out the door. Behind him, the maid is quietly cleaning the milk and cereal off the floor. There's a haze like pre-dawn on the way into his new kindergarten, but that's it. There's no recess. The window shades are down.

When he finally gets home that night (only two fights, and neither one required anything more serious than a visit to the school nurse) he wants to go out.

He's not allowed. "It's already dark," the maid says.

He kicks her in the shin and goes out anyway, insisting, "it's not dark yet." There's no stars, and everyone knows it's not _really_ dark until the stars come out anyway, even if it's only the handful of stars you can see over Los Angeles.

The next day the winds are blowing again, and there's a proper sunrise, and Luigi goes to school without much complaint. "This will make me happy, if you behave," his father says, and he believes it. He wants to make his father happy. He doesn't hit anyone, not even at recess. When he gets home, the maid smiles at him and tells him to have a good time playing.

After all, it's not dark yet.


End file.
